Kenji Sankai
"Hello again. It's been a while." Kenji Sankai is an 18-year-old boy who tries to work secretly as a detective. He has an amazing memory and remembers far back into his past. He likes to wear old fashioned coats and a scarf in public and has a few smart suits for special occasions although he never really likes to go to such events. He usually prefers his own company but does enjoy his times with his friends when they get together. He is considered rather old fashioned in his fashion sense as well as his taste for classical music. He accepts this but does make it his business to know how to use computers and more modern technology. He knows full well that the world is constantly advancing and won't wait for him so he must keep with the times as much as possible. Personality Kenji is quite a reserved person and is always trying to find something to keep his mind occupied. This usually is done through puzzles and solving mysteries. His Grandmother is very posh and lives in a large old house along with him. While he was growing up with her, she taught him how she thinks people should behave. This caused him to have a sort of butler character. He was rigorously taught proper etiquette in all sorts of formal situations which may have contributed to this. He will usually do as he is asked without complaining and is polite. He also suffers from schizophrenia which causes him to sometimes have hallucinations but most of the time he just hears voices in his head. Most people tend to think he is weird or mad when he is sitting on a bench apparently 'arguing' with himself out loud but he doesn't mind or really notice it at all. Usually he doesn't know he's talking out loud but he seems to like talking with this 'voice' especially when he is trying to solve puzzles or think of new ideas. He is quite a fan of riddles and sometimes talks to people in riddle-like talk which confuses them. He is also very observant and believes every detail is important in a puzzle, no matter how small it is. He goes to a college and while he is good at the subjects he studies, he isn't very socially aware, for example, he knows almost nothing about what everyone else is interested in such as music or celebrities. This usually leads his friends to get angry at him when he has maybe seen someone famous and had no idea who it was. He feels embarrassed if he uses his butler-attitude around his friends but sometimes it just slips out by accident. He tends to be quite silly in his own way, for example, if he's deep in thought, he'll put salt instead of sugar in some tea but if things are serious, he tends not to make mistakes. If someone lies to maintain their social status and passes a blame or rumour about him around, he will generally ignore it and let them save themselves unless it will seriously affect him or his friends. He acts as the straight man among the comedy routine that is his friendship group, being the voice of reason countering his friends idiocy but he has a lot of fun with them. He has a sentimental side which comes out usually when he is alone. He goes to visit his parents grave occasionally, and will stand there, just recalling all that has happened to himself in vivid detail. He enjoys playing games, especially strategy games such as chess but his friends don't like it as much. He tries to play it on a computer but he enjoys it more when he can hold the pieces. He also likes to read. His favorite books are 'Noir' detective books. He normally sits out of the spotlight in school events like concerts, but helps out in the background. He doesn't like having recognition and attention and just likes seeing things go smoothly. he finds it satisfying to see something go well and even though it's not his favourite job, he is usually picked out as a leader as he remembers what people should be doing and at what time. Due to his skills, he is constantly sought after for clubs, jobs and universities. So far, he has turned them all down as he doesn't really know what he wants to do and wants the time to make his own choices. He is sometimes picked on but is either protected by Jack or can talk his way out of it. Though being good with words, he does not like speaking to lots of people. The stares put him off and can't focus on blocking his voices out. He likes to go out, especially to places he hasn't been before. To him, making new memories is the best thing he can do as they can outweigh the bad ones. Due to his memory, he is a quick learner and picks new skills up fairly easily. To avoid trouble he doesn't actively try to show this off and mostly does it in his spare time. He makes it is business to learn little bits and pieces that will come in handy such as a basic ability to play a range of instruments, computer skills and mending and repairing things just to name a few. While he knows, he probably can't have a more normal life, he does everything he can to prepare for the future so he can get close. Since people know of some of his problems, he can always had care and support, even in his young adult years. While he is grateful for it, he sometimes feels it is taken too far and he is sometimes treated like he can't do anything on his own. He wants to be able to live independently. He tries to stay neutral when arguments break out, choosing to listen to both sides and try and find a compromise that pleases everyone. Past When Kenji was ten years old, his parents were brutally murdered in a dark street when they were returning from a New Year's Eve party at a friends house. His parents were getting robbed and they tried to fight the robber but they were attacked with a knife and stabbed many times. Kenji panicked and ran away and got back to the friends house. He lived with the friend until the bodies were buried then he had to move to his Grandmother's house in a different part of the country for a few years but then moved back into her second home at his request. But even as he lived with her, he still remembers watching his parents death and he can't forget it. The person who killed his parents hasn't been found so Kenji decided to secretly try and find them. But he also wanted to find any other criminals who haven't been found yet so if he reads a crime in the newspaper, he will try and solve it on his own. If he does, he will drop all of his notes at the police station in secret. He doesn't want to be found doing it because he knows that he will be told to stop because it can be dangerous. He wants to try and do good and doesn't want to stop it. He won't tell his friends because he knows they will get involved and he doesn't want to put more people in danger. When word got out about his memory and condition, he was sought after a lot by scientists and the media to be tested on but refused. His grandmother stood by his decision and helped with any problems that rose up because of this. He sees his grandmother as his mother now and although she is quite strict, he looks after her as best as he can and does love her. He respects her and thanks her for raising him even when she was getting old. Likes and Dislikes Due to Kenji's memory skills, he has a big weakness of remembering bad events like his parents death. He tries to not think about them and thinks about good things but sometimes he gets reminded of it or something like it and he remembers it. He is not a good fighter but he tries not to get into fights anyway though he unintentionally learns some techniques from Jack if they get into a friendly sparring match. He doesn't like fighting but knows that he will get into some because he is different from others. He also can be very frustrating to talk to as he can get distracted by other things and be clueless about popular things. Usually he is listening but is just doing other things which make him look like he isn't listening. While he can be hard to talk to, he does enjoy having serious intelligent conversations with someone who is as knowledgeable as he is on a certain subject. While not being a competitive person, he does enjoy a challenge and doesn't give up easily. He doesn't have favourite foods as such but is quite partial to meats such as sausages or cold chicken in a sandwich or a wrap. He'll usually get something like that if he goes out to eat though he is willing to try something new if it looks interesting. This happens more often than not as his friends often drag him out to restaurants and eateries as they complain that he spends too much time indoors. While he puts up with it out of politeness, he hates small talk. People asking him how he is and what he has been up to when he knows they don't care. He likes people to get straight to the point so he can resolve anything they need and get on with his life. He also appears in the story Mind Games Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Non-RP Character